


Road to Nowhere

by Hiphopyogalesbian



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, I don’t know what this is, Love, Road Trip, interpret this as you wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiphopyogalesbian/pseuds/Hiphopyogalesbian
Summary: Trini takes a road trip with KimberlyBut she doesn’t know herOr does she ?





	Road to Nowhere

The Orange glow of the Californian Sunrise lit up the sky, burned like a fireball almost like the gates of hell, the only scenery being sand on either side of the car. 

Nothingness 

“Where are we going?” Trini asked softly, purposely eyeing Kimberly driving, admiring the way her muscles flexed as she drove. Her neck good enough to bite, how Trini wanted to kiss that beauty mark next to her lips.  
“Anywhere” Kimberly replied Cooly, returning her gaze, unashamedly thinking about Trini’s body underneath hers.  
Kimberly shifted her hand so it slipped into Trini’s and gently laced their fingers together.  
“Do you trust me?” Kimberly asked turning briefly to look at Trini  
“I don’t know you” Trini cooed  
“But do you trust me?” Kimberly repeated herself  
“We’re the only ones left” Trini said quietly with grief attached to her words.  
“Tell me about your friends” Kimberly asked, her stomach filled with butterflies when she saw the girl smile her face lifted.  
“Was 5 of us, Me, Jason, Billy, Tommy and Zack” Trini reminisced  
“That sounds nice” Kimberly offered hoping to get the girl to continue  
“Jason was...Jason was like James Dean, handsome, rebel , good guy and most of all a hero” Trini beamed  
Kimberly furrowed her brow at the description, she wasn’t sure if it was jealously she felt  
“Did you love him?” Kimberly asked almost icily  
Trini giggled and gripped Kim’s hand tighter, almost forgetting they were holding hands  
“What? Oh god no, I always knew I was gay, Jason was like the big brother I needed. He got me, we had difficult families and similar struggles, so yeah I loved him but I wasn’t in love with him”.  
Kimberly soothed and began chuckling at her flash of jealousy  
“What about the others?” Kimberly asked as she soothingly rubbed her thumb across Trini’s hand. Her senses telling her that Trini’s neck hairs were standing on end and that her heart rate had picked up.  
“Billy is the coolest guy you could ever have met, the biggest nerd but he had the biggest heart and oh my god him and Jason were the cutest couple.”  
Kimberly’s eyebrows raised at the revelation of Jason and Billy being together, she was enchanted by Trini and was finding it difficult to continue to drive.  
“Zack was like a lovable dog you know, insane, never knew what he was gonna do next but loving and loyal” Trini smiled at the memory  
“Sounds like he and I would of got along” Kim mused  
“Are you reckless Miss Hart?” Trini flirted  
“I carried you bridal style out of a rundown shit show of a bar and bundled you into my car before heading out onto the open road with you” Kimberly laughed, the sound filling Trini with a joy she had never felt.  
“True, what’s with this car anyways?” Trini said curiously caressing various interiors of the car.  
“Are you insulting my car?” Kimberly pouted teasingly  
“It’s old, pristine yeah but what is this 1950’s?” Trini crinkled her nose sweetly  
“This car is timeless baby, like me” Kimberly said confidently  
“You are terrible” Trini scoffed to which Kimberly just chuckled.  
“I can’t forget about Tommy, she was beautiful, courageous and smart, her and Zack together man like fire and fire and yet they worked” Trini finished and Kimberly noted the hushed tone to her voice.  
She squeezed Trini’s hand gently  
“What about you?” Kimberly asked  
“Always alone princess” Trini said nonchalantly  
“You don’t have to be alone Trini” Kimberly said directly, as she pulled into a parking lot- the first thing they had come across in miles.  
Trini eyed the surroundings, the shittiest looking motel she had ever seen  
“What is this place?” Trini scowled  
“Somewhere to stay, I’m tired I need to rest Trini” Kimberly said soothingly as she took Trini’s hand and encouraged her out of the open top car  
“You should close the roof Kim” Trini offered as she followed her to the motel  
“They’ll be no rain” Kimberly turned to say mysteriously like she could predict the future.  
They entered the dated motel, nobody to be seen

Deserted 

“Seriously What the hell is this place?” Trini eyed the surroundings, feeling disgusted, dirty and more than confused  
“It’s not hell its purgatory” Kimberly smirked whilst raiding the vending machine  
“Anywhere with candy is heaven for me” Trini exclaimed now full of animation  
“You are so cute you know that?” Kimberly eyed her like prey in the doorway of a room they had decided to make theirs .  
“No but I get the feeling you might be into me” Trini bit her lip seductively, Kimberly rid of herself of her jacket and walked towards Trini.

Lust

Pure lust, carnal attraction whatever you want to call it , Kimberly pushed Trini into the door lifted her up, Trini’s legs instinctively wrapping around Kimberly’s waist. Kisses, the kisses felt familiar, the touches, the sensations even the sounds all too familiar. Like a swirling motion in her brain, she hadn’t met Kimberly before last night how could this possibly feel so right, so rememberable.  
They lay intertwined together, naked, glowing, content  
“Can we like stay like this forever?” Trini sighed, resting her head on Kimberly’s breasts  
“You know we can’t Trini” Kimberly said softly stroking her hair  
“You know I feel like I’ve known you forever” Trini smiles dreamily  
“You Have” Kimberly says casually as she gently tilts Trini’s head up raises it so she can kiss her  
“What do you mean?” Trini gazes questioning everything in front of her.  
“Tell me you love me” Kimberly says bluntly  
“What?” Trini says aghast  
“Do it, say it” Kimberly replies matter of fact.  
Trini stares at the woman, intrigued, intoxicated she’s compelled to say it  
“I love you Kimberly” Trini says quietly looking her in the eyes and she means it  
“See how familiar that sounds how real it felt” Kimberly asks  
“I’ve never said it to anyone before” Trini tries to choke back tears forming in her eyes because all of a sudden things felt so real, the daze of this all wearing off.  
“You have and it’s always real” Kimberly says getting off the bed and putting on cheap motel robe that still makes her look like a movie star.  
“Do I know you? Like from the past?” Trini asks confused maybe a little scared but then something about Kimberly makes her feel reassured.  
Kimberly turns round to face her as she heads out of the room  
“Oh baby you’ve always known me” 

Gone 

“Kim where have you gone?” Trini calls out grabbing a robe for herself and heading out to find Kimberly.  
Kimberly was staring at the desert, they were in the middle of nowhere or possibly even nowhere. Trini thought it was weird, this place it was abandoned, dated but it was clean and well kept.  
“What are you looking at?” Trini asks tenderly  
“Everything” Kimberly said with tears in her eyes  
“Why are you crying?” Trini asked reaching a hand to stroke Kimberly’s jaw softly  
“Because its time” Kimberly said placing a kiss onto Trini’s lips  
“You feel cold Kim” Trini wept as she felt Kimberly’s lips on her own  
“I’ve got to go Trini” Kimberly said heading towards her beautiful open top car, Trini had to laugh at how pink it was how it seemed pinker in the sunset.  
“Does time pass here?” Trini asked wiping a tear from her face  
“Time doesn’t exist here baby” Kimberly said getting into the drivers seat and putting on her sunglasses.  
“Do I follow you? Do I come with you?” Trini inched forward  
“I think you are ready now” Kimberly nodded and opened up the passenger door. Trini slipped into the seat and Kimberly handed her some sunglasses  
“seriously” she rolled her eyes  
“You look fucking beautiful now put them on” Kimberly laughed taking her hand  
“I’m ready, put the radio on” Trini smiled  
And Kimberly obliged.  
“Everyone’s waiting for you Trini, Jason, Billy, Zack and Tommy” Kimberly reassured her  
“I can’t wait to see them” Trini beamed.  
Kimberly watched at how stunning she was, the breeze blowing her hair, that jawline that she had always loved , her soft full lips as kissable as ever. Trini was singing along to the radio and Kimberly had never been more in love, Trini saw her staring and smiled  
“Will she be there?” Trini asked  
“She’s waiting for you” Kimberly laced their fingers together once more.

Stillness 

Calm 

Serenity 

“I’m tired” Trini said breathlessly as she closed her eyes, allowing the warmth of the sunset and the breeze of the moving car consume her. Her senses filled with fresh flowers even though they were surrounded by desert and nothingness.  
“I know baby, sleep tight” Kimberly said almost wordlessly her voice barely a whisper.

This wasn’t the desert, Trini wasn’t really sure where it was, but it was full of the promises, her Friends were there and most of all her - she was there her princess.

“Princess you still have those stupid sunglasses on” Trini laughed as she kissed Kimberly  
“Baby I’m glad you came I’ve missed you” Kimberly said taking off her sunglasses  
“I’d had my time I was ready to join you” Trini smiled leading Kimberly off in the direction of their friends  
“Do you like it here?” Kimberly asked squeezing Trini’s hand hard 

 

“It’s heaven princess” 

\- - - The End - - -

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to anyone who has ever lost anyone they love....  
> My Nanny passed away today eerily the day after I wrote this   
> Sometimes the universe is trying to tell us something


End file.
